ratedaforawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chet Glickman
Chet Glickman is one of the antagonists of the show. He is the son of Mr. Glickman. He was born on October 31st, 1996. Appearance He wears brown pants, an orange shirt with money signs, and a hat that leaves his hair visible. He has blue eyes and wears an earring on his right ear. He also pops his collar and wears a necklace with a dollar sign on it, as well as shorts and shoes. Personality Chet is an egotistical, rich teen who spends his time making fun of Team Awesome. He is often seen gloating to the other students at Glickersville High School and making them do ridiculous things. He also bullies them by either ruining their lunches or playing pranks on them, often with the help of Burt. His mean nature can be derived by his family, who prospers on making other's lives miserable and humiliating them. When he loses his credibility in "Best Frenemies Forever", it's revealed that Chet's life is vastly different from anyone else's. When Thera and Lars ask him if he's showered, he claims he had "people for that" and struggles to do basic things, like making food, in which he ruins Team Awesome's equipment in trying to do. He's used to giving other people orders and having life handed to him on a silver platter. As revealed in the same episode, Chet also cannot sing or dance. In the episode "Scary-Go-Round", Chet temporarily loses his mean personality and gets it replaced with Thera's kind, forgiving one. This happens after he challenges her to ride Team Awesome's souped-up carousel at maximum speed. The force causes a personality swap, in which Chet donates the carousel to needy kids and buys corn dogs for every visitor at the carnival. When he hugs Team Awesome, he confuses Burt and the others. This is the only time he appears kind to the others until his personality gets switched back after using a G-Force Simulator with Thera. Relationships Thera Kerplopolis Awesome "I think I kinda' don't hate her now..." -Chet to Burt after getting ketchup sprayed in his face by Thera. When Team Awesome uses Noam's future-predicting device to predict who Thera's date is going with to the Senior Prom, Chet is the first one to show up, kissing a future version of her and spinning her around. When learning that their relationship starts with handing him ketchup, she sprays him with it instead and causes him to crash in condiments. Chet develops a crush on her after seeing her new, mean nature and says he sort of doesn't hate her anymore. Later in the episode, Chet attempts to flirt with her by meeting Thera at the monkey feed store, dressing his Butler as a monkey and trying to invite her on a date. After being rejected, he tries to woo her again by meeting her at the fall festival. When he goes unnoticed, he appears at her doorstep with fake alligator shoes trying to impress her. After getting bananas thrown at him, he flees again. He makes his last move on her by offering Thera flowers he picked from his neighbor's yard. When Thera accepts his invitation this time, he is thrown off and asks why she isn't throwing them back in his face. After learning that she has gone back to her 'nice' nature, he gets over his crush on her and calls her names. Thera refers to his new feelings that he 'cant stand her anymore'. Burt Chunder "It's time for serious payback, bro!" -Burt to Chet after he gets sprayed with ketchup. Burt may possibly be Chet's best friend and, in friendly terms, his 'bro'. He is essentially his right-hand man when it comes to picking on others and carrying out his mean deeds. Chet uses his money to encourage Burt to support him and do whatever he wants for him, to which he accepts with no hesitation. The two are usually seen together bullying the students or hanging out and making fun of others. However, it's clear that Burt only sticks around Chet for his money, as in the episode "Best Frenemies Forever", he, along with the Trishas, ditch Chet after he's cut off from his money. The two reconcile after Chet embarrasses Lester, to which Burt compliments him on and regains their friendship. Trishas "Girls don't like guys who wear regular sneakers." -The Trishas to Chet after seeing him trying to impress Thera. The Trishas are often seen hanging with both Burt and Chet, possibly apart of their clique. Like Burt, the Trishas only stick around for Chet's money, having abandoned him after he was cut off. They help Chet make fun of others and accompany him in the background for a majority of the time, like in the music video he made to show Glickersville. Noam Plinsky "Who's your REAL friend? Me!" -Chet convincing Noam they're friends. Chet and Noam temporarily became friends after Noam lost his memory in "Planet of the Gills". He convinces Noam to convert his car into a hovercar and gives him the name "B.T." Later, it's shown that Chet has persuaded Noam into bullying Team Awesome, high-fiving him after he embarrasses Lars, Les, and Thera. He tells him being cruel is what he does to geeks and Noam believes him. He manages to get everyone in school afraid of him and Noam, saying that's how they 'liked it'. When Lars and Lester attempt to get the old Noam back again, Chet talks him into not listening to them and stresses that he's Noam's 'real friend'. However, after Thera tries to remind Noam of who he was once, Chet makes the mistake of telling her off, to which Noam angrily tells him not to talk to her that way. Chet tells Noam that he's his 'dog' and he is to do whatever he tells him to do. Noam refuses and cuts off their friendship by zapping him with multiple lazers. Lester Awesome "It was '''you', wasn't it!?''" -Chet angrily accusing of Les embarrassing him. Chet and Les are established enemies. Les is the victim who Chet picks on the most, ridiculing him in any way possible. Because of this, Les has grown to hate Chet, and won't hesitate when he is able to bring misery or embarrassment to him, like in "Best Frenemies Forever". After learning his viral music video was fake, Les exposed the real one to Glickersville and caused him to be cut off from his family's fortunes. After finding him laughing and pointing at him, Ches took revenge by hanging around Team Awesome's trailer insisting they get his credibility back. In order to do that, Les allowed him to embarrass him in front of the whole town. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Teens Category:The Glickman Family Category:Antagonists Category:Freshmen Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters